User blog:Editor10/Rules and Regulations
Okay, I know that this is a weird place to start, but for some circumstances and safety purposes, I will start with the STRICT rules of this site. The rules are as follows: 1. No bad words! 2. No harassing, embarassing, or sexual videos, pictures, or posts here! 3. No more than THREE pictures on one post. 4. NO violating the other rules. 5. No mocking or disrespectful comments and/or posts! 6. No mocking of other users or sites. ''' Okay. Is everything cleared out with you guys? I know that compared to other sites' rules, mine are a bit of a laughingstock. Aren't they? Well, those were the rules. Now for the info. First off, I live in America. I've watched Taken 1 and 2, so I'm not revealing EXACTLY where I live. Hmm. I like reading, writing, and doing crazy things. Like getting a coil of rope and a solar powered radio and doing stuff with it. A love building small robots. I simply go to the Junk Shop or the Junkyard, and I get a few cogs and wheels and bolts, then I run home and "borrow" my dad's screwdriver. Then I read my book about small motor repair and construction, then voila! A miniature robot to add o my big robot collection. Next, I know tracks. Animal tracks. Dozens of them. A tiny raccoon pawprint. A log or a twig dropped by a beaver building a dam. Lots of them. I like video games like Minecraft, Assasin's Creed, and GTA. Those are my favorites. '''If you have any suggestions or ideas for this site, please e-mail: Me- francescordero@rocketmail.com Sachiel- sachielgreen@gmail.com Angela- angelagreen@yahoo.com (NEW!) Samantha- samanthatomlinson@gmail.com Ha! I can't believe Sachiel thought he could make his blog longer than mine. You're gonna owe me, Sach! I have tons more to say. I am the best blogger ever! Haha just kidding. I wanted to say that I love girly stuff, but I can't. Because of the simple fact that I don't like girl stuff. Nail polish, dress-up, Monster High....blech! I really don't get why girls love watching monsters go to school and blah blah. Draculaura. Cleo de Nile. WHY, PEOPLE? Don't you like GTA?! It's awesome! Seriously. Some people say I'm as weird as a talking apple, and I don't deny it. Weird and proud? That makes me double weird! Being a weirdo and being proud of it! I'm boyish and mysterious. I hate girl stuff and love guy stuff. I stick my nose into books, make straight A+ s, ignore rumors. Soooo weird. Right? I also don't get why my school likes Psy. I don't get it. But I don't get a lot of things. Like why Sachiel confessed he had a massive crush on me in 2nd grade. Haha. But fine. I won't post that video of Sachiel trying to kiss me in 2nd grade because that's against the rules. *sigh* Sometimes even the rules I make are hard to follow. Category:Blog posts